


Storms

by p1930n



Series: Storms. [1]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: I kicked mineta out of 1-A and now reader takes his place lmao, Iida is baby, Other, We Stan iida, Wholesome, bakugou is disrespecting school materials, thunderstorm, we Stan reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1930n/pseuds/p1930n
Summary: For once in your UA school career, you decide to stay in your homeroom later to get work done. A thunderstorm starts and you get stuck in the classroom. You learn a small secret about the class representative and help him with it.
Relationships: Iida/Reader - Relationship, Tenya Iida/Reader
Series: Storms. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006257
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> haha deadass can’t write it’s short it’s like 3 am I tried

You couldn’t say you despised thunderstorms, but you also couldn’t say you like them. The rain was always nice to listen to but thunder was just loud. Lightning just gave you anxiety, especially around Denki. But that happened to be the least of your problems today.  
  
Some students of class 1-A, including yourself, stayed after class to do work. There were only about seven of you. Momo was quietly reading while Midoriya was writing in his journal. Kirishima and Kaminari were both out like lights, which you considered good. Bakugou had his feet resting on the desk, most likely enjoying the little time he had before Iida yelled at him.

Iida. Tenya Iida. He was the class representative, strict and a good look for 1-A. Iida was also kind and sweet, except for the time he tried to kill a man for revenge, that we don’t talk about. Other than the murderous tendency he seems to have, he was someone to trust.

Sighing, Bakugou fixed his white collar while coughing "Ugh The rain is the only thing I like here-" He then looked over at his classmates, sighing heavily "Just to let you know I hate you all but that's not new.”  
  
“I understand your frustration, but please remove your feet from the desk. Just because it happens to be storming, doesn’t mean you can disrespect classroom materials.” Iida’s hand made his signature chopping motion, which always seemed to make you laugh. You watched as the two started to bicker. Yet after a while you tuned out. It was interesting to watch the two argue, but it always seemed to be the same. No winner.

A loud clap of thunder brought you back to reality, especially since everyone jumped. You turned to look out the window to watch the rain come down and lightning strike. It was distracting so might as well. The rain rapped against the window. Normally thunderstorms never seemed to last so long, yet this one was going on and on.

With a look of defeat on his face, Iida walked over to you. “(Y/N), can you please tell Bakugou to take his feet off the desk? He won’t listen to me and I can’t seem to deal with it.”  
You rolled your eyes with a soft smile.

“Don’t be such a rule hound. It’s not going to kill anybody and besides, we’ve been in here for at least two hours now. Just let us be comfortable.”  
Iida sighed and sat down next to you. “Yes, but It happens to be against the rules! I can’t condone that! He’s dis-“  
“Disrespecting classroom materials and mistaking a desk as a footrest.” You cut him off, “You always say the same thing Tenya, I believe it can be let go.” He gave you a look but relaxed.

“I believe you are correct (Y/N), it can not and will not kill me. We have been sitting here during a thunderstorm and ultimately we are all uncomfortable.”  
You gave a nod and leaned your head against his shoulder, knowing he wouldn’t mind. It was something you did on a practical daily basis. Never was it romantic. Nothing but platonic in both of your eyes, though you wish it was more than that. His arm made its way around your shoulder and pulled you closer.  
You took the book off of your desk and opened it to the page you had left off on.

Already sucked into the fantasy world you forgot about Iida being next to you until you felt him jolt. It took a second to register in your mind. “Iida, I hope this doesn’t come off as rude in any way or form, but do you happen to be afraid of thunderstorms?” You spoke softly so no one but Iida would hear.

Tenya took a deep breath and nodded. “Ultimately, I’m not scared or afraid. I just get extremely nervous during them. It’s a fear I never seemed to grow out of, which now that I say so, it makes me feel childlike.”

You gave a quick nod before putting the book down, your arms snaking around his waist. “I can’t exactly get rid of the storm, but I can hold you for now!” Iida gave a nod before leaning into the touch. He had finally relaxed.  
  
A smile appeared on your face as you held him close. Sure, it wasn’t anything romantic and sure, it wasn’t a kiss, but it was still sweet. You finally had gotten a chance to hold the person you loved. In your eyes, it was good enough and who knows!? It could always escalate into a date. Besides, you knew now that Tenya Iida found your arms safe and you couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
